Harry Potter and the Monkey's Uncle
by Courtney of Many Dimensions
Summary: Harry has entered his first year at Hogwarts, and meets new friends, and takes on the challenge of being a wizard. What happens when he meets a strange man by the name of Nathaniel? AU 1st year, not in HP's P.O.V all the time. Pairings not established yet
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Oh gee. Well, this is my first ever story that I have posted on this site and I have to admit that I'm nervous as to how its going to turn out. I know where this story is going to go, though I'm open to any suggestions and NICE critisim.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters, story, etc etc are not mine. Only this little plot bunny that I adopted. Awww, it's so cute!

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_Enter the World of the Bizzare Nathan McCormick_

Dawn broke, and the sun showed its fiery head over the horizon, setting the morning sky ablaze. The city of Toronto was already bustling and the streets were filled with cars. People rushed to their big important jobs, sans one particular, carefree man. He breathed in deeply and sighed, watching the chaos of the new day begin.

Nathan McCormick was a technician for a large business company. Was being the key word. He had just phoned in and bluntly told them that he quit, and was moving back to his home overseas. The problem was that Nathan was very good at what he did, and they tried to convince him to stay. They bribed, begged, and even pleaded him to stay. Their attempts were in vain though, because when Nathan McCormick decided on something, you didn't have any chance of swaying him. He promptly told them to buzz off in more vulgar words, all in a polite tone, and hung up on them.

Nathan turned to look at his home, the small three bedroom apartment, of ten years. Moving boxes filled with all his belongings were piled neatly in the corner. He grinned and walked toward his things with a giddy air about him.

"I'm finally going home. And most likely to certain death once _they_ get through with Me." he shivered at the torture that awaited him.

He sighed again, and brought out a 3 foot stick from a, what seemed to be snake skin, case. He held it in his hand and hummed as he felt a warmth pulse happily through him. He flicked the stick in the direction of the moving boxes, and muttered a word. The boxes in front of Nathan shrunk down to the size of peas. He smirked, and picked up the boxes and slipped them into his pocket. This is possibly for the fact that Nathan is no ordinary man. Nathan is in fact, a wizard.

"We're off to see the wizards, the wonderful wizards of Hogwarts!" he sang joyfully.

He pressed a small button on the staff he had in his hand, and it morphed into a walking stick. He walked with a practiced limp, and when he was satisfied that nothing was left behind, he walked to the door and left, never looking back. He hobbled down the stairs, and headed to the parking lot beside the apartment building. He spotted his vehicle, a maroon Honda CBR 1000 RR motorbike. It wasn't currently on the market, though, the company he worked for, Honda, gave it to him to test. The bike passed with flying colours, and the company was so happy that they gave him the bike, free of charge. And being the smart cookie that he is, Nathan tinkered around with the bike, enchanting it and giving it some really cool accessories. Some were pretty dangerous too, but we'll save those as a surprise for later.

Nathan mounted the bike and slipped on his red helmet with black stripes running down it. He flipped down the face guard (which he also enhanced, it is impervious to damage, and slightly enhances his sight in the dark, and in stormy weather rain or snow will evaporate on contact leaving his vision unimpaired) and kick-started the machine. It roared to life, and Nathan sped off down the road towards new dangers, new friends, and one heck of an adventure.

* * *

_" The man thought to be dead . . . returns . . . and with him, he shall bring chaos . . . and unity to the houses . . . the man thought to be dead, the chosen one . . . and the haunted man . . . together they will become the protectors and mentors of the Boy-Who-Lived."_

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, was troubled. And when Dumbledore was troubled, bad things happened. One, he would run out of his favourite candy, Lemon Drops, from eating them so much out of worry. Two, he would lose faith in those who follow him (or get a lot of cavities from eating so much candy).

Sybil Trelawny, the current Divinations professor at Hogwarts, had just foretold a prophecy, and a very vague one at that. The only thing that truly worried him was the fact that it involved a man who was supposed to be dead, (and as to whom it was, he hasn't figured it out) and the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter, son of the deceased James and Lily Potter. He would be coming for his first year at Hogwarts tonight. Dumbledore got the sudden feeling of impending doom on his behalf. The last time he felt that, was in the Era of the Marauders. He shivered slightly at the memories of one of their most famous pranks. He could never look the same way at Professor Flitwick again.

He sighed and pulled the memory of Sybil's latest prophecy out of his memories, and stored the whispy looking strand into his pensieve. He then buisied himself with checking up on the preparations of tonights welcome back banquet.

* * *

"Something wicked your way comes, Albus Dumbledore." Nathan said to himself, laughing evilly.

A/N: What did'ya think? NICE Critisim is appreciated. I know this is pretty short, but I wanted to get something out, and this is the result of about three, maybe four hours work. So yeah . . . anyways, review pretty please!!


	2. Do you guys smell burnt rubber?

A/N: _Well, I'm surprised I got a review! Pleasantly surprised. Here is the second chapter to Harry Potter and the Monkey's Uncle!_

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters, story, etc etc are not mine. Only this little plot bunny that I adopted. Awww, it's so cute!

* * *

Chapter Two:

_Hey . . . do you guys smell burnt rubber?_

The rumbling of the motorbike, became a distant sound as Nathan began to ponder exactly how he was going to make his grand appearance at Hogwarts. He considered a few options, one - he would burst into the Grand Hall during Dumbledore's welcoming speech, making a lot of noise all the while. Maybe he would bring in some fireworks as well . . . nah, that would be too flashy for his tastes. He also considered the dramatic approach, that would go something like this:

Nathan burst into the Grand Hall, wearing a cloak that covered his face. He pranced up to the staff table (or he wished he could prance, but he had to keep up the cover of being a cripple), and approached Dumbledore.

In a low voice Nathan whispered, " I know what you did with Flitwick. If you don't want it on the front page of the Daily Prophet, you will surrender to me your stash of lemon drops and weed wacky's. If I do not recieve them by noon tomorrow . . . let's just say you better send them before noon tomorrow."

Of course, Dumbledore would probably have an attack or something, seeing as he is a century and a half years old. No, he would go for a more subtle approach. At that very moment, a certain marauder was rolling in his grave at the thought of Nathan McCormick being _subtle_. That was just something that did not ever happen, for he was not subtle. He giggled like a school girl, this was going to be the most fun he'd have in a little over a decade.

The countryside roads of Ontario were fairly deserted, but Nathan took extra precaution and placed strong _Notice Me Not_ charms around himself, and turned onto a dirt road, where he had a portkey waiting for himself, a broken board off of a fence that was nearby. The time it was set for was at 6:00 pm in Scotland, United Kingdom. The current time in Ontario was 1:00 pm, he verified with a quick wandless _Tempus _spell, which meant he still had an hour to kill.

_Why am I always either way too early, or unbelievably late? _He asked himself, as he got off the bike and found a comfortable spot on the ground by a nearby apple tree, with his staff in hand.

Nathan set an alarm charm to go off in 47 minutes, and settled down for a quick nap.

* * *

Severus Snape paced in his dimly lit office. _More brats to deal with, yet again. And joy of joys, the Potter-brat is coming this year . . . ugh this would be so much easier to deal with if Cu-. _He stopped his pacing, and collapsed in a nearby, chair. Today was the anniversary of _his_ death. _Why did that idiot have to get himself captured? Him and his goddamn curiosity got himself killed._

He got up, and walked behind his desk, taking out a bottle of Firewhisky and a dusty photo album from the bottom drawer. He conjured a glass with his wand and poured himself a generous amount of the alcoholic beverage. He sat down again, and opened the photo album. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he missed that insufferable fool, as he so kindly called him. He was his first . . . friend? Severus really couldn't describe the relationship he had with the fool.

"When I die, I am going to find a way to wring your little ghost neck, Cu-"

"Today's is the day of his death, is it not, Severus?" asked familiar voice from the fireplace.

Severus whipped his head around to the fireplace, and placed the album back into his drawer, "Albus, why must you insist on invading my privacy, unannounced?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly, and he chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes. I've come to tell you that the first years will be arriving soon, and you should be heading up to the Great Hall now."

Severus snarled, but said nothing. _I did not need to be reminded, I have been doing this job for ten years now. . ._

"That is not the only reason for your visit."

"No, no it's not. After the Welcoming Banquet, I want you to come to my office. I have something _important_ I need to discuss with you." Albus said, seeming uncertain and anxious about something.

_What could be so important_? He almost asked, but then stopped himself. _Oh, it's probably just about that blasted stone._

For some reason, he got the feeling that that was not the cause of Dumbledore's anxiousness.

* * *

The alarm Nathan set off 45 minutes ago was blaring now, breaking him out of a very odd dream, but for some reason, he could not remember what it was about. _I hate that . . . Oh well, time to go! _He stood up from his comfy spot on the ground, brushing off any dirt on his leather trench coat that he was wearing. and picked up the Portkey, and jumped on the motorbike. 

"Twenty-nine, twenty-eight, twenty-seven," he began to count down on his _Tempus_ spell. He pulled on his helmet again, flipping down the visor again.

_Uh-Oh, I feel a sneeze coming. _He quickly flipped the visor up, just in time to sneeze._ Hmm, I must be getting a cold or something._

He flipped the visor, and counted down again, " Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!"

He felt the tell-tale tug in his navel as the portkey activated. He gripped his bike tightly with his legs, and kept one hand on the portkey while holding onto the handle bar with his other.

Nathan groaned, feeling slightly nauseated, and flipped a small, blue switch on the handle bar, then floored it. Another fantastic invention his devious mind came up with. Flipping the switch activated a 'port switch' as he dubbed it. This allowed the bike to take over the transport, allowing for a much smoother ride, instead of him spinning out of control, as the normal portkey did. He sped off, into the torrent of wind (A/N: I don't know for sure if it even describes what going through a portkey looks like so im describing it as something similar to the inside of a tornado).

* * *

Harry Potter was dumbfounded, amazed, and awed all at once. Just a few weeks ago, he found out that he, Harry, was a wizard. It was enough that he had to go from being 'just Harry,' to being a wizard, and a famous one at that, now he had to deal with pompous, arrogant, Draco Malfoy. He was almost as bad as _Dudley_ for crying out loud, and that was saying something.

Dumbledore was making another speech, but my mind wandered, thinking about all the things that just happened in the past few weeks. The Dursley's were a lot harsher than usual, and after he came home from shopping in Diagon Alley with Hagrid, they locked all his newly bought things away. They used the 'freakish-ness' excuse again, but there was nothing that Harry could really do about it.

And when the time came to go to Kings Cross, he met up with his first friend, Ron Weasley and his family when he couldn't find Platform 9 3/4. The Weasley's helped him find his way, and get settled on the train. Ron had joined him in his compartment, and Harry had used some of the galleons his parents had left him to buy sweets of the cart that passed by. They feasted well, and were soon joined by Hermione Granger, who was also a first year like Ron and Harry.

_My first ever friends . . ._ Harry smiled, but then something seemed off. A weird smell wafted into his nose.

"Hey, do you guys smell burnt rubber?"


	3. Severus Goes On A Murderous Rampage

A/N: Muah ha ha . . . encouragement and reviews make the stories come faster! Even if it is just one review, it shall make me happy and Writer's block free. I hope I am doing justice to Snape in this fic, and if I am not TELL ME, PLEASE! I really want to keep him as close to being in character as possible. There will be a few moments where it'll be odd, but there is a twist to the story that shall not be named now, for it will ruin the surprise. Enough with my blathering! Onward to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters, story, etc etc are not mine. Only this little plot bunny that I adopted. Awww, it's so cute!

Chapter Three:

_Severus Snape Goes On A Muderous Rampage, and Nathan's Back Is Very Itchy_

* * *

The wind whipped wildly around, sending Nathan's black trench coat into a frenzy. He could hear the wind howling even from inside of his helmet. This was a long distance portkey, so he was expecting to have to withstand it for about one more minute. And that minute passed by agonizingly slow, and Nathan's head began to ache from the pressure of the long distance portkey.

_This must be what it's like to have your head slowly explode . . . _He thought darkly, as he was now cranky with his brand new headache, all for himself. _Oh woe is me . . . Poppy will most likely have a nice, smelly old sock tasting potion that will get rid of it! There, no more cranky thoughts._

He started to hum a nice elevator tune when he saw the end of the portkey come into his view. He was ecstatic, and he gunned (speeded up . . .) it, flying at very high speeds out of the portkey, with the smell of burnt rubber was very distinct in the air.

He wasn't expecting where he would end up at Hogwarts, as he was aiming for the grounds, or even the Forbidden Forest. But, as fate would have it, because fate is an arse and has a very cruel sense of humour, he overshot his destination point, landing right in the Great Hall . . . Right on top of the staff table.

The crash was pretty spectacular and hurtful all the same. Shards of wood and glass flew up, and penetrated the leather of his coat, and sunk in a good ways into the flesh of his arms, legs, and abdomen. The shockwave of the crash gave him a nice case of whiplash, and then it bounced, sending Nathan sprawling forward like a tossed ragdoll. He landed on his back, right in the middle of the Hufflepuff, and the Ravenclaw tables. Shock, quickly overtook his mind, numbing the pain.

He groaned, and tried to catch his breath, which had been soundly knocked out of him. He could faintly hear the cries of the students and the loud shouts of the teachers as they told them to stay back. Not knowing there were half a dozen, six-inch splinters of wood protruded from both arms each, he reached up and flipped up the visor of his helmet.

"Wicked . . . entrance . . . if I do say so mylsullf. Go . . . night nigh'" He managed to slur out in his state of shock.

Then the sweet oblivion of darkness overtook him.

* * *

Severus was feeling very . . . homicidal at the moment. Some complete imbecile just portkeyed into the Great Hall, and landed on the staff table, shattering it with what appeared to be a muggle motorcycle. Several of the teachers got away unscathed, except for the near heart attacks they had suffered. Severus was unfortunately one of the unlucky ones. A good sized shard of glass found itself imbedded into his shoulder. Though, at least he didn't faint like a certain Gryffindor head of house did.

The target of his homicidal feelings was now lying between the Hufflepuff and the Ravenclaw tables, looking a lot worse for wear than anyone else in the room. The students were in a panic, and Dumbledore quickly silenced them all, ordering the Head boys and girls to keep everyone away from the intruder.

Severus quickly approached the cloaked intruder, all too ready to hex whoever it was into oblivion, but then the person moved their arm, and reached up to flip open the helmet (or what Severus assumed to be a helmet from his little knowledge of all things Muggle) on his head.

Severus heard his slurred words, and tensed. This man (from what he could tell from his deep and husky voice) sounded . . . familiar, in a way. He passed out after that from shock, he assumed. Dumbledore ordered McGonagall to summon Madame Pomfrey, and she rushed off. He would have made a snarky comment, but nothing could pass his lips at the moment. He pointed his wand at the helmet on the man's head, and quickly banished it to his office.

Whom Severus saw made his blood run cold.

* * *

Nathan woke up to a very itchy back, and a blurred image of a crowd of people surrounding him.

"Am I dead? Cuz' if you are here to judge me, I swear to God, I did not play any part in that prank in my second, third, forth, and sixth year. I also don't drink beer. PLEASE DON'T SMITE ME!"

"Relax you twit. We are not here to judge you, nor are you dead. But I am having the most intoxicating urge to strangle a certain cat named Curiosity . . ." a cold, familiar voice snarled from the left side of the bed.

"Damn, I thought I was gonna escape the murderous rage of a certain - wait, what did you call me?" the question came out squeaky.

"Curiosity."

"Oh . . . uh-oh . . . Poppy!" Nathan scrambled off the bed and ran for the medi-witch who was just coming out of her office.

"Nathaniel! What are you doing out of your bed?"

"He's gonna kill me!" the man cried, ducking behind the witch.

"Out of the way Pomfrey! He's getting what he deserved!" Severus bellowed.

The rest of the occupants of the room, which was all of the teachers and staff, watched on with amusement.

"HEY! Where are my pants? AM I WEARING A DRESS?" Nathan shouted, completely and utterly appalled.

Severus, was arguing with Pomfrey, and making a very good point. The medi-witch shrugged and stepped out of the way letting Severus approach the now occupied Nathan, whom was trying to scratch an itch he couldn't reach, while complaining about the hospital gown he was wearing. He froze when he noticed that the racket of the argument had stopped. He flinched when he saw Severus towering over him (though Nathan is taller than Severus by a foot and a half, he was currently bent over slightly, scratching an itch).

"Uh, h-hi Severus . . ."


	4. Normal Is For Pansies

A/N: This one took a little longer than expected, and not much is revealed in this chapter either. My typing program needs to be renewed, and I'm hoping to get it by December 1st (my birthday). Not much else to say except that I apologize for this being late, but Highschool assignments I have are due in mere days, and my mother forced me to do it. I wasn't even allowed to turn my laptop on for pete sakes! Ah well, I got it out, and my projects are completed.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters, story, etc etc are not mine. Only this little plot bunny that I adopted. Awww, it's so cute!

Also, I would like to thank InoSakuShine for reviewing!

Chapter Four:

_Normal Is For Pansies_

* * *

Severus was a very, very intimidating figure. Nathan relearned that experience the hard way. He was chewed out so severely, that even Dumbledore was shocked. He was twitching under Snape's petrifying glare. The chewing out took a toll on the Potions Master as well, for he was breathing heavily, and had a familiar glint in his eyes.

"I thought you were dead . . ." he said softly, thought the words made Nathan flinch.

"Uh . . . it was for your own good? And before you chew me out again, I cannot tell you why. I do have obvious reasons, and I'm sure you can figure out what they are. But . . . I suppose there are some details that can be given to you . . ."

"Well? Tell me, damn it! Stop beating around the bush!" he bellowed, and Nathan flinched again.

"Alright, alright . . ." Nathan sighed, "I suppose everyone can hear this, so gather 'round . . ."

All of the professors in the room conjured up their own chairs, but Nathan just sat down on the floor. Nathan gathered his memories of the night where everything in his life had changed.

"It was on the twenty-first of October ten years ago, that things really set in motion. You all know that I never really knew anything about my past and who my family was, correct?" he received a unanimous nod and continued on, "Well, it was on that day that I started to get flashes . . . of my past. I found out who my family was, and let me tell you, I was pretty shocked. I mean, I don't even look like any of them except my father. I assumed that he must have had an affair-"

Severus interrupted, "Who was your family?"

Nathan sighed, and looked over at Severus uncertainly, "You sure you really want to know? Cuz' I know for sure that you are not going to like it. . ."

"Honestly! If it is that shocking, I sincerely doubt I'll hate you for it! You are like a bloody infection that won't go away."

Nathan chuckled, "Well, if you are so sure, then I'll tell you! And no need to be so mean, you big Meany!"

Several of the other teachers had to control their laughter, and they stopped completely when Nathan revealed a secret so amazing, so shocking, that McGonagall nearly fainted once more.

Nathan was back in his hospital bed, lost in memories that recently emerged from his recount to the professors and staff. Severus still sat there beside the bed, lost in his own thoughts as well. After his arrival at Hogwarts, Nathan found out that he was unconscious for three days, and it was after supper in the Great Hall that everyone got word that he showed signs of regaining consciousness. It was a good hour and a half until Poppy shooed them all away, and forced Nathan back into his bed. The next day, Severus visited him at breakfast, lunch, and supper, bombarding him with questions of the last ten years.

"So . . . what happens now?" Nathan peered over at Severus, whom was scrutinizing him under a cool stare.

"I was hoping to get a job here at Hogwarts, maybe as a teacher assistant. . ." the brunette shrugged.

"You could assist me! God knows I need it more than any of the other incompetents! You should see how many cauldrons just this one Gryffindor boy has blown up! It's ridic-"

"Severus, as much as it would be my pleasure to assist you in potions, you know I did not do very well in my years. I would be better off in Transfiguration, or Defence, or even Charms. Though, maybe I could - _convince_ - Dumbledore to . . . we will have to see."

A warm smile, though awkward from lack of use, graced the Potions Master's face.

"HA! I made you smile! Ten points to me!" Nathan shouted dramatically, "Hey Severus, got any clue as to when I am going to be let free from Poppy's evil clutches?"

"Well to answer your question Nathaniel, right now would be a sufficient time, seeing as you are the picture of health at the moment. You are free to go, now flee from my evil clutches!" Poppy said, mimicking Nathan's dramatic tone.

Nathan blushed, and quickly apologized to the medi-witch. She waved it off, but threatened him with the torture of an old punishment she bestowed upon him once before. It was the most gruesome form of punishment imaginable (A/N: This is my opinion . . . you can take a guess at what it is). Ah, but don't worry . . . you'll find out, soon enough.

"Hey, wait a second. Where is my staff? Scratch that, where is my bike? No-one told me what happened to it after the crash . . ." Nathan asked, trailing off as he rubbed his left palm, a habit of his.

"The house elves have it down in the kitchens, and it is undamaged, surprisingly. Though I might hazard a guess and say that would be your doing?"

"You would guess correctly."

"Nothing is ever normal with you, is it, Nathan?"

"What is this _normal_ you speak of?" He cocked his head to the side, adding to the effect.

"I thought as much . . ."

* * *

Nathan and Severus made their way down to the portrait of the ticklish bowl of fruit after the classes ended that day. The trip was silent, as Severus supported Nathan's weight so he could make it.

"Jeez, I don't remember it being that far from the Hospital wing."

"That's because you could walk on your own, and faster, you twit. You never did tell me what happened to your leg . . ."

"I had an accident at my work in the Muggle world. I'm not really sure how it happened, but a car that I was working on fell on my leg, piercing the calf muscle with a sharp pipe. I'm lucky I still got my leg, the Muggle doctors were able to mend most of the tissue, but some of the oils around the work station and on the pipe destroyed most of it." Nathan retold the recited story in which he made up.

"I see . . ." the Potions Master whispered, removing any emotion from his face.

"Yeah. . . But hey, look on the bright side. Now, I can make up an excuse to be around you, since I'm a cripple I'll need some of your pain relieving potions to get rid of the pains that I'm always getting."

"I suppose . . ." Severus whispered, then mumbled, "We're here . . ."

Nathan reached out and tickled the pear in the portrait, and then watched it swing open to reveal the hall to the kitchens. House elves were running around in a hurry as they worked, and when they noticed Nathan and Severus coming in they dropped everything and surrounded them.

The house elves instantly recognized Nathan.

"Nathan sir has come back! We's knew yous wasn't dead Nathan, we's knew it!" they all cried out, and then immediately bombarded them with offers of food and drink.

"My friends! Calm yourselves, I only came for my bike and to say hello. Though, I'm sure Severus could use a glass of water after having to lug my sorry self all the way down here."

The majority of the elves surrounded Severus, giving Nathan the opportunity to follow one of the elves that offered to show him to his bike. As Severus said, it was sill in perfect condition, not a scratch in the maroon paint, and not a bolt out of place.

Nathan made a quick note to himself to check out the shocks, and look for a charm to fix the bounce on it.

He tapped the left side of the bike, activating the mechanism to open the compartment holding his staff. It was still under the disguise of a walking stick, and Nathan shrugged and pressed the small button on the staff to deactivate the disguise.

"Hornet," Nathan said, absentminded, "follow."

The bike spurred to life, the purr of its engine sounding like the buzz of a hornet. Another devious invention that Nathan came up with in his time in the Muggle world. He walked over to where Severus was standing impatiently. He raised an eyebrow in the direction of the bike, which was trailing very closely behind Nathan.

"I suppose all normalcies are chucked out the window now?" the sardonic Potions Master inquired.

"You suppose correctly. Come my friend! I intend to pay a visit to our dearly beloved Headmaster Dumbles before the day is over."

* * *

A/N: Nickname for Dumbledore is MINE!

Review, pretty pwease!


	5. Mr Potter

A/N: High school is being a severe bitch, and ruining my plans for writing my story. I make my exceptions for English though, for I am what is considered to be a _noob_ when it comes to writing/grammer/creativity and such. . . so I am keeping up on my English with a fiery passion that burns with the intensity of one thousand suns! Well, not really - but you get the point!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters, story, etc etc are not mine. Only this little plot bunny that I adopted. Awww, it's so cute!

Chapter Five_  
_

_Mr. Potter?!?!_

* * *

Dumbledore was not surprised at the visit from Nathan and the disgruntled Potions Master. He was, however, mildly shocked at Nathan's proposition, though he did not show it. He sat back and studied Nathan's carefully controlled emotions. Nathan did not share any of his father's looks, except for the raven black hair. Though his was very tame, and not wild and out of control like his father. 

"So you want to be a Professor assistant, Mr. - I'm afraid I'm not quite sure what to call you . . ."

"I suppose I will take my true name. Though it does not matter, I know my father disowned me and left everything to James. Mr. Potter will be fine . . ." Nathan shrugged, and took to rubbing his left hand (which was gloved . . . why though, will be revealed sooner or later), out of habit, "If you don't mind, I can just assist where ever I am needed at the time. If a professor requires help with a subject he or she is teaching, they could just come to me and schedule that class. Other than that, I would just like to be in Potions."

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, of course. That is a fantastic idea. You can get reacquainted with the staff over the weekend. They'll be thrilled to have you here at Hogwarts again."

Dumbledore caught a glimpse of the oddly silent Potions Professor, and he almost swore he saw a smile spread across his pale face. He blinked once, and it was gone, though he stored the smile to memory. Who knew Severus could still _smile_? Well, at least now he had proof, and it was all thanks to Nathaniel Fireheart Potter. The Man-Who-Was-Supposed-To-Be-Dead, the last son of Harold Potter, Severus Snape's childhood friend, and the man who was still a complete mystery to Albus Dumbledore. Albus could still remember their finer moments at Hogwarts. He began to reminisce after they left for their chambers.

* * *

::::First year::::

_A young Severus Snape stalked through the corridors, his head swiveling from left to right looking for someone. He smiled when he finally spotted his odd, short friend, who was waving his arms wildly about, and picking at his robes._

_"Nathan, what happened? Spill milk all over yourself again?" he asked, a smug smirk on his face._

_His friend turned to mock-scowl at him._

_"Yes, but I got that cleaned off. Finally learned that stupid spell. I just noticed though, you know how the are supposed to be school _robes_? Well they're not robes! They're just really long jackets! I even looked it up in the dictionary I-"_

_"Well well well! If it isn't Snivellus, and the Runt." A young James Potter drawled._

_Severus whipped around to face James with his hand on his wand, but froze when he came face to face with the tip of James' wand. They were all there, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, all of them laughing (well, minus Lupin)._

_"What say we show Snivellus what we learned in Charms, Sirius?"_

_Black chuckled and nodded in agreement. But stopped when the heard the booming laughter of Nathaniel, who was rolling on the floor, teary-eyed from laughing so hard._

_"Y-you learned something? HA! That's-that's the most h-hilarious thing, I have ever heard." he gasped out between laughs and crawled to his feet. "I have to thank you for that though, I needed a good laugh."_

_The two of them looked incredulous at Nathaniel, before turning angry. They turned their wands to him._

_"What, you gonna try and hit _me_ now? HA! Honestly, you two are _hilarious_! You should look for a career like that, making people laugh with your patheticness."_

_That set them off, and they began to throw charms and other hexes at the short Nathaniel, with no luck at hitting him at all as he dodged, dipped, and ducked to maneuver himself out of the way. They got even more angry when he began to laugh again._

* * *

_In their third year, Nathaniel got the position as chaser, and held the score of the most goals scored in a Quidditch match against Ravenclaw, scoring fifty-nine times in a row, the games lasted eleven hours, ending when the Ravenclaw seeker was knocked out by a bludger as she was just about to get the snitch, allowing the _Slytherin_ seeker, Severus, to catch the snitch._

* * *

There were so many more good memories of their adventures, and accomplishments, and he reveled in the fluffy mirth that came with them. He sighed when he realized that it was getting late, and he made his own way to his chambers to get some much needed rest, for he had the feeling he was going to need it. A _lot_ of it. 

The next morning was a busy one for Nathaniel. As it was Sunday, the staff had some free periods of time to meet him and discuss their curriculum for the year. He sighed and breathed in the smell of the damp air. It was a cloudy day, and Nathan had come to sit down by the lake shortly after lunch passed. The grounds were deserted, and Nathan was free to relax without any stares from the students, and the quiet whispers behind his back. Severus would be teaching his afternoon classes, so he had no-one to visit (bug) for another three hours.

He reflected on one of his latest visions of his past, or should he say, teaching sessions. From his visions, he learned more and more about himself, and his _purpose_in life. He rubbed his left hand, and sighed. His fate was irony in a nut-sack, that was for sure. _Severus is definitely one of them, and so is Albus and Minerva. Now, all I need to find is the sister, the two sons, the two daughters, and the apprentice. . . but who could they possibly be? He said it they were all people I would definitely know. . . hmm, well I suppose it makes life interesting._

He stood up with the help of his cane. He knew he was most definitely going to get tired of this charade, but it was necessary to keep up. Most would be surprised how a simple thing like a limp and a cane can sway people into coming to your aide. Though, Nathan did not like to lie to Albus, and Severus, or anyone for that matter, he knew it was a necessary thing to do.

His thoughts traveled to James and Lily Potter. Though James was not the greatest person to Nathan, he wished that he had the chance to make amends with his half-brother, and Lily . . . the women he considered to be his sister at heart. She did not deserve that death. No-one deserved to die by that half-blooded bastard, Voldemort. He quickly calmed himself when he felt his magic stir angrily. He did't need _that_ right now. He couldn't let anyone figure out what he was.

But things always seem to turn out differently from the way he planned it. He sighed and made his way to the Dark Forest. He felt the need for a little, _hunt_, shall we say?

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go! He is a Potter! Isn't that surprising? Or just plain predictable? Meh, it was necessary, you see, as it helps with the plot I have. Mhm . . . not much happening yet. but I swear on my honour that things will start to get interesting in the next chapter or two. Their might be still some things I will want to cover, or I might switch it to later. I do not know. 

Review please! Flames (that are nice) are now appreciated!


	6. A Past Potions Accident

A/N: This is twice as long as all the other chapters, and reveals a bit more to the story line. Enjoy!

Chapter Six:

_A Past Potions Accident & Potter Meets Potter_

* * *

The weekend passed quickly, and Nathan had his first ever class with Severus in Potions on Monday morning (A/N: Monday's suck balls, just thought you should know). He waited in the dark, dungeon classroom, bouncing on his seat excitedly. It was going to be a Slytherin and Gryffindor mix, just as it had been many years ago. He rubbed his hands, desperately trying to warm them up from the chill of the dungeons. Five more minutes, and the students would be arriving. _**Patience is a virtue, Nathan my son. . . learn it, and use it! **_The words of his mother echoed through his head. 

_Oh, mother. You were always so _wise_. Why couldn't you have told me about my heritage before you changed? All those things you taught me, the weapons, and the inventions you had shown me. . . am I to pass it on to the Apprentice that I am searching for? _A warm buzz acknowledged his ponderings. _I see. . . I hear the students approaching. We shall continue this later._

The door was pushed open, and students began to file in after their disgruntled professor, who swooped to his desk Nathaniel was seated beside. The students looked at curiously at Nathan, and he smiled and waved at them. Nathan chuckled, as he could practically feel the glare that Severus directed at the class of frightened first years, especially one particular Gryffindor, who was shaking visibly, and slightly pale._ That would be Neville Longbottom. Cauldron melter, extraordinaire. I have a suspicious feeling that I should keep a close watch on him today. The potion that Severus is having them brew today may not be volatile, but as Severus describes him, I wouldn't be surprised. . ._

"As I am sure you have noticed, I have requested an aide to assist those of you who seem to be completely incapable of brewing a simple potion. I leave him to introduce his own self, for I have more important work to attend to." He turned to his desk to prepare the lessons for that class.

Nathan covered up his laughter with his hand, but his chuckles were heard by everyone, including Severus. Nathan noticed Severus' left eye twitch, ever so slightly. He could tell then that he was smiling, though his face appeared as a sneer.

"Heh, well, as Professor Snape said with his ever so kind words, I am to be your teaching aide. Some of you may know me already as the suicidal maniac who had the stupid idea of port-keying into the Great Hall. I tell you all now to never EVER do something like that. Leave it to the crazy adults, namely, me! Nathaniel Fireheart Potter, at your service."

"POTTER? That's some kind of sick joke, right? You can't be a Potter, they're all supposed to be dead!" a blond Slytherin shouted in the back.

"Ah, but I am, and as you can surely see, I am not dead, but very much alive. Let me guess . . . Malfoy? Hmm? Well, spawn of _Lucy_-" Severus coughed, which sounded suspiciously like laughter, "-why would I joke?"

"How dare you insult my father! He'll have you arrested for that-"

"I can assure you that I meant no disrespect. Lucius Malfoy and I used to be friendly acquaintances. But, he called me far worse, I can say that much- oh, and Harry Potter? I get the feeling you are bursting with questions, so I will talk to you after class. And also, I encourage everyone to call me Nathan, for Mister Potter makes me feel old and senile. Now, I hand things back over to Professor Snape."

The class continued on, without too much trouble. Nathan almost patted himself on the back for a job well done, as he had helped a great many of the students with their potions, until he heard a high pitched whistling sound. His head whipped in the direction of Neville. As he suspected the cauldron was shaking and spitting out billows of smoke.

"Everyone get down!" he shouted, as he rushed over to the explosive cauldron, now clear of any students.

"Nathan, what are you doing?!" Severus shouted, but Nathan did not hear him, as he was concentrating on something else.

_**Always protecting, and never thinking, child of mine.**_

Cold rushed through his body, as his skin transformed rapidly into a sleek, silver-coloured substance. He quickly covered the cauldron with his body, then mere seconds later, it exploded. Smoke poured out, hiding Nathan's body from view.

The students were hysterical, thinking that the nice man that they just met was dead. Nathan, however, was far from it. He could feel his stomach tingling from the heat of the explosion, and a slight trace of a headache in his near future approaching. The smoke cleared with a quick spell from Severus. Nathan coughed.

"Oh, that was right nasty, that was. You should consider getting some more help in Potions, dear Neville. Judging by the force of that, it could have taken out this whole room. What?" Nathan stopped, looking at the tear-filled eyes, and the very pissed off Potions Professor. " Why, you all look as though someone died! Though, except for you Professor. You look as though you'd be the one that was killing said person."

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-your s-s-skin. . . ."

Nathan turned to Neville, who was sporting a sickly green look. "Ah, that. That would be from a Potions accident about six, maybe seven years back? Turned my skin into the hardest metal in the world. Quite useful, it is, makes me impervious to damage as long as I concentrate."

He raised his arms and turned around, "See? Perfectly fine, though I can't say the same for my clothes."

The whole front of his shirt was melted off, revealing a trim, silver abodomen underneath.

"Class dismissed. Idiot, you are coming with me to the Hospital Wing." Severus spoke in a low, dangerous voice bringing shivers to the entire class's spine.

Severus stalked over, and Nathan immediately froze up, for Severus Snape is a frightening man when angry. He did not struggle when the disgruntled man grabbed his wrist and soundly dragged him out of the classroom. His cane slipped between his grasp, and Nathan saw Harry pick it up and look over at him. Nathan motioned him to follow with a wave of his hand and the boy ran to catch up. Fortunately, Severus either didn't notice the boy's presence, or didn't mind.

Nathan realized that it was extremely hard to fake a limp when you are being dragged by an angry Potions Master. Harry kept on sending him worried, and curious looks. The questions in his eyes were left unspoken. Nathan took the time to finally get a good look at the son of James Potter and Lily Evans. He did look a lot like his father, true, but he could see so much more of Lily in him. The most distinct part of her in him was the brilliant, emerald-green eyes that held so much warmth. He frowned slightly when he saw a darkness in the small boy's eyes, as he seen once before in another's. Something had happened to him in his childhood, and it wasn't good. Nathan silently vowed to himself to find out exactly what that was.

"Severus. . ."

In his anger, Severus did not respond to being called. Nathan sighed in frustration, and continued to let himself be dragged all the way to the Hospital Wing. He muttered a cleaning spell to get rid of any residue of the potion that was left on his abdomen. He smiled reassuringly at Harry.

"Are _you_ coherent enough to talk?" Nathan asked with a smile.

"Yes sir. Are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked.

"I'm as fit as a fiddle, though I have to day, Professor Snape has _quite_ the grip." Nathan frowned, concentrating on his skin changing back. His skin prickled, and it was back to normal.

"So. . . are you really? You know. . ." the unsaid, and obvious, question made him shy. Or was it scared?

"Yes Harry. I am your father's brother, or half brother I should say. I'm your uncle." Nathan said with a smile.

Harry's smile lit up his face, but then it turned angry, "Why didn't you ever come for me?"

Nathan sighed, "I am truly sorry Harry. You know of the war ten years ago, correct?" Harry nodded. " I was a training to become an Auror, when everything set in motion. On October the twenty-first, I began to have dreams, or visions if you will. They showed me of a future that was meant to come. They showed me your parents dying. It showed me that they would come after me next, and that I was to flee to overseas, for I was to live. I will tell you more later tonight, if you are willing to listen."

"You knew my parents were going to die, and you didn't tell them? You didn't _warn_ them?" the young boy's eyes flashed with anger.

"I did warn them Harry, and that is why you survived. Though I didn't know the date of their death, it gave them time to prepare, and your mother time to research the proper blood protections that saved your life, apparently. They didn't tell me they had you, I never even knew you _existed_ until just a few days ago after I woke up from my little coma. If I did- let's just say I wouldn't have been gone for ten years."

There was a long silence after that. They finally reached the Hospital Wing and Severus pushed Nathan onto a bed and went to fetch Poppy. Nathan lay back on the bed and sighed. Severus was too overprotective for his own good. It was clear that he was fine, but it made Nathans heart warm at the fact that Severus cared so much about his well being.

Harry sat down in a chair by the bed. They exchanged some small talk until Poppy came over with a slightly more calm Severus.

"What have you gotten yourself into _this_ time Nathaniel? You've only been out of the Hospital Wing for what, three days?" Poppy tutted, glaring at Nathan.

"I didn't do anything! Honest!"

* * *

After twenty minutes of being poked and prodded at, Poppy had let Nathan go on the condition that he quit being so damn reckless. Nathan crossed his fingers, but Poppy didn't need know that. Harry had been sent to his next class, along with a note and directions from Nathan that would excuse him for being out late at night to visit his chambers. Nathan and Severus went back to the classroom to clean up the room for the next class of the day. There wasn't a lot to clean up and they finished it in no time at all. They both decided to get a head start on marking the essays from the fifth and sixth years. 

"So Potter knows now. . ."

Nathan looked up from the essay he had been marking, "Yes, he knows. Severus, you remember what I told you about me having to find people to fulfill a part of the vision?"

"Yes, I remember. Does it have something to do with the boy?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. He is the apprentice. And it involves you as well. . . but don't ask how, because I'm not sure myself."

The next class of fourth years came in and the vision was pushed to the back of their minds to mull over later.

* * *

Harry was excited. He had an uncle, a _real _uncle. One that would care, he just knew it. He was making his way down to the dungeons where Nathans chamber would be, with a thousand questions buzzing about on his mind. What was his father like? His mother? Did they love him? Were he and his parents good friends? What did they do for a living? Those were a few of the many questions, but their was one very important one he wished to ask. 

Why was Nathaniel apparently friends with Professor Snape and Malfoy's dad?

He jumped out of his thoughts when he found himself standing outside of Nathan's chambers. He could hear voices inside as he knocked on the door. The voices stopped, and he heard footsteps, along with the loud tapping of a cane. The door opened slowly to reveal Nathan dressed in pajama bottoms and a baggy shirt, and also looking very tired.

"Ah, Harry. Do come in, I was just finishing up a discussion with Professor Snape, so I won't be long in getting to your questions." Nathan stepped aside to let Harry into the room, "You can wait here in the den."

Nathan led Harry into a small, but cozy room that was lit from the light of the fireplace. Harry sat down in a leather recliner and began to fidget and play with the hem of his sweater. The voices in the other room started up again, but no matter how hard he listened, none of the words being exchanged made any sense. He sighed, and gazed into the fire, the hypnotic dance of the flames calmed him down, letting him think more clearly. He didn't hear Snape leaving the room, or even notice Nathan come into the den to sit next to him.

"Uh, Harry?"

The young wizard jumped at the sound of Nathan's voice. He grabbed at his heart as if to tame its frantic beating.

"You scared me!"

Nathan laughed, "Sorry, you were kinda spaced out. What would you like to know? I'll answer anything you ask, for you have the right to know."

Harry nodded, a little astounded that the man just gave him the freedom to ask him anything he wanted to, "Were you and my father friends? What about my mother?"

"Much as I hate to admit it, your father and I were not on very good terms. For one, I was a Slytherin, and he was a Gryffindor. Secondly, I was, and still am, friends with Severus Snape. That made us enemies right from the start. House prejudices. Your mother, however, was the kindest, most beautiful women I have ever met. She was mine and Severus' friend. She was kind to us both when all others shunned us." Nathan said, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Why were you shunned?"

"Because, we were friends with Lily, and I am a half-blood. Wizard, and something else even Dumbledore doesn't know. Because of our friendship with Lily, we were shunned by our own house, and other houses didn't want to be friends with us slimy Slytherins anyway. But we coped, because we had each other."

"My father really hated you? But, you're his brother!"

"He didn't know that."

Harry was confused, "How come you didn't tell him?"

"Because I didn't know either."

"Oh. . . What were their favourite subjects in school?"

Nathan smiled, "Well, from what I gathered, James was one for Transfiguration and Defense. Lily was excellent in Charms, as well as Potions. Not near as good as Severus, but good nonetheless."

All the questions that Harry had before seemed to disappear. "What about you? What were you good at?"

Nathan raised his eyebrow in a very 'Professor Snape-like' manner. "I was strong in Defense, Charms, and Divination. I made quite a few small predictions come true, back then."

"What did my parents look like?"

That question caught Nathan slightly off guard. The boy didn't even know what his parents looked like?

"Well, your father was tall, he had the same messy black hair as you, he had hazel eyes, and he wore glasses. He always had a mischievous smile on his face, too. Lily, as I said before, was beautiful. She had long, red hair, and brilliant green eyes that you seemed to inherit. You look more like her in my opinion, though Severus seems to think differently. I guess he can't see past the Potter traits that you have." Nathan shrugged, then moved to cover up a yawn with his hand.

"Can I live with you?"

_That _took him off guard for sure. He double-taked, looking at Harry in disbelief. The boy just met him and he already wants to live with him?

"W-what?" Nathan stuttered.

"Can I live with you?"

"But you- I mean, Harry, you hardly even know me-"

"But I can get to know you. Besides, you are my uncle. My last living relative." Harry said with a determination.

"What about the Dursley's? They are your relatives."

"You are the only one that matters. They don't even like me." the darkness in his eyes flared up again.

_So it was the Dursley's that caused it. I will have to talk to Dumbledore. Maybe if I can get Harry's trust, he will tell me what happened._

Nathan broke out of his thoughts to see Harry let out a big yawn. He cast a wandless _Tempus _charm and gasped to see that it was midnight.

"Wow, it's really late! It's a long walk up to Gryffindor tower Harry, so I suppose you can crash here on the couch for tonight, if you want." Harry nodded, his eyelids drooped down halfway.

Nathan walked over to a closet that held spare blanket's, and a few extra pillows. He grabbed a fluffy blue comforter, and a poofy, black pillow. He walked back into the room to find that Harry had already flopped himself onto the couch. He chuckled, and spread the blanket on him then gently lifted his head and placed the pillow under it. He was baffled at how quickly the boy fell asleep when he was very much awake a few minutes earlier. He shook his head in disbelief, and with soft spoken words, he dimmed the lights in the room, and the fire went down from a quite hissing in the background from the load roar it had been before. He opened the door in the den that lead to the bathroom on the right of the room, so when Harry got up, he wouldn't have to search for it. Nathan then trudged to his spartan bedroom, reflecting on all that happened today.

He really needed to talk to Albus.


	7. Interrogations & Revelations

A/N: Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter Seven:

Interrogations & Revelations, with a side of Fangirls

* * *

Severus was impatient for the day to end. Nathan had promised him a better explanation of todays stressful event in his Potions classroom. He sighed heavily, coming to bear the fact that his best friend, his only friend, could have died today. Could have, but didn't. Why am I getting so worked up over this?

Because you care about him.

Severus pondered that thought. Of course he cared about Nathaniel, but why did it scare him so much at the thought of losing him -- that was it. He couldn't bear the thought of losing him again. But with him being so reckless, he would have to keep an eye on him, and keep him close. God knows what the idiot was going to get himself into next.

After supper, he found himself following Nathan back to his chambers, itching to ask all the questions on his mind.

Nathan opened his chamber with the password "When darkness gains strength once again, I won't be far behind."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Severus asked, genuinely curious.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out. So, should I tell the story first, or would you like to ask a few questions?"

Severus chose to hear the story, for it would be most likely to answer his questions. Nathan led them both into the bedroom, where he flopped down on the bed, and gestured to the other side of the bed for Severus to sit down on.

"Well, six years back, while I was working for that muggle company I told you about, they gave me a bike to test out. You know, the one I have now? Well, the bike was a complete success, and passed all the tests I had to give. The company was so happy, that they gave me the bike, free of charge. I, of course, modified it to my own specifications, charming it and making it my own. As a side project at the time, I was experimenting in a organic metal, that would be impervious to damage, and also be shielded from some spells. I was planning on using it on my bike.

"Somewhere along the line, though, something went wrong. I suppose I poured to much power into the metal, caused it reacted badly and splattered onto my face, neck, and made its way down my chest. It was absorbed by my skin before I could react. Next thing I knew, everything felt cold, and I blacked out.

"When I woke up the next morning, I found that all of my skin had transformed into the metal. I tested it with a knife. The knife broke trying to penetrate my skin. I also found that my strength had increased two-fold. I was starting to panic, and I can remember desperately thinking for the metal to go away, and when I opened my eyes, it was gone.

"I did two years of research on it, and as much as I gather, I does not harm me when I change, and it is unlikely that I would ever be able to produce the same metal again. I confirmed that I had to concentrate on the image of a shield to make my skin change, and settled on the fact that it might have fused to my central nervous system. It's permanent, trying to remove it would paralyze me for life, or kill me, whichever happens first. It's odd though, I've lost the ability to conjure up shield charms . . . "

A knock sounded at the door, and Nathan got up to see who it was. Severus just then realized that somewhere along the line, Nathan had managed to change into his pajama's.

Nathan came back into the room a few minutes later, "Harry has arrived for his interrogation of me. Is there anything else about this that has troubled you?"

"It doesn't hurt when you change?"

"No, it doesn't. Everything just gets really, really cold. Oh, and I forgot to mention that I'm immune to electrical shocks, even lightning just tickles me."

Severus gaped at the man standing in front of him. "I don't even want to know how you tested that theory out. Gods, you are more insane then Albus!"

Nathan laughed, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Severus found himself chuckling at his odd companion. "Well, I must go plan tomorrow's classes. Thankfully we won't have to deal with any more brats or chaos until Wednesday, when we teach the first-year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's again. I'll see you in the hall tomorrow morning."

Nathan nodded and smiled, showing Severus out. Now he moved on to his interrogation, courtesy of the Boy-Who-Lived, his nephew.

* * *

The next morning found Nathan awake at eight o' clock. It would be a half an hour before breakfast began, so he walked into the den to wake Harry. He was surprised to find him awake and sitting by the fire to get warm. 

"Good morning Harry. Sleep well?" Nathan smiled when Harry jumped slightly.

"Yes I did sir."

Nathan frowned, "Now we'll have none of that! I'm your uncle, you are allowed to call me so. If you are uncomfortable with that, then just Nathan. Must I stress that calling me that makes me feel old?"

"No sir- I mean, uncle." Harry ducked he head to hide a blush, "What time is it?"

"Eight o' clock. You'd best make you're way up to the tower and get ready for breakfast. Give me ten minutes and I'll go with you, if you want?"

Harry just smiled and nodded, and Nathan went to the bathroom to have a shower after he fetched his clothes for the day. That consisted of -- his fetish -- leather pants, a loose-but-snug long-sleeved shirt, and his trench coat. After he got out of the shower, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. There was something, something different.

His eyes. . . . (A/N: Which are dark blue, just thought you should know)

They were, glowing? That's not supposed to happen, not until. . . He showed up. He was here, at Hogwarts! This was not good, not good at all! Nathan took a deep, calming breath, and forced himself to think. He should talk to Severus about this, and probably Minerva and Albus as well. Severus had the right to know about this as much as anyone, all things considering. Nathan muttered a quick, hair-drying spell and got dressed.

Now he really, REALLY, needed to talk to Albus

* * *

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, then cleaned his glasses with the hem of his shirt. He must be hallucinating. He HAD to be! There is no way that what he saw was real. 

Nathan's eyes were glowing! It must be the shock of having a real Uncle catching up to me.

He turned to the bathroom, where Nathan had entered ten minutes earlier. Harry gasped when he saw that the man's eyes were still glowing when he came out of the room. The man looked pale, his skin glossed with an unhealthy sheen of sweat.

"Yes, my eyes are glowing. No, I can't tell you why they are right now. And yes, I will explain later, though it will not make much sense." Nathan blurted out, quickly and to the point, "Let's get to the tower quickly. I have to see Dumbledore as soon as possible. Ever hear of an Animagus, Harry?"

He shook his head, but then had the strong sense that he was about to find out.

* * *

Nathan smiled devilishly, "Oh, well, I'll explain what they are and what they do after I get all this sorted out." 

He closed his eyes and focused on his inner animal. Years of practice and use made the transformation quick, and if someone were to blink, they would have missed it. The look on Harry's face was priceless! Now, in his Animagus form, Nathan took a second to quickly recognize Harry's scent. Who knows? He might just need it later on.

He crouched down, and with a flick of his head he motioned for Harry to get on. The boy was shocked, and didn't understand. Nathan growled slightly in annoyance, but then quickly moved behind the shocked child and ducked between his legs, earning a loud yelp.

"Oh. . . you meant get on your back?"

Nathan nodded, and waited for Harry to adjust on his back (he was pretty big, big enough so that it would be difficult for Harry to hang on with his legs.)

"You might want cover your ears." Nathan smirked when he felt Harry jump.

"My ears are covered, what are you-"

Harry was cut off when Nathan let out an ear-splitting roar.

"Do you have to wake up EVERYBODY IN THE BLOODY CASTLE?!" Harry shouted, his ears ringing from the roar.

"Yes. Must wake up, so know we are here. And watch you language."

"Why are you talking like that? On second thought, why are you talking at all?"

"I'm cat, what you expect? Purrrfect English?" Nathan laughed, which sounded like a growl to Harry, "And for second question, Magic."

Nathan could practically feel the eye-roll that Harry gave at his answer. He couldn't tell him what charm helped him talk, it was a secret between Severus and himself. And besides, it's fun to keep people in the dark. Nathan prowled up to the door, and nudged it with his nose, opening it. There would be another interrogation coming up. Nathan could feel it in his tail.

"Hold on tight."

Nathan could feel his passengers grip tighten immensely. He almost winced. He bounded down the hallway, slowly at first, blocking off the sensation to go to the Owlery and pay a visitto the owls. He began to speed up a little bit each time, allowing Harry to adjust to the speed. He followed the old trail of smell that Harry had left behind when he came down to his chambers the night before. Students were beginning to trickle to the Great Hall, and they screamed and jumped aside when they saw the huge form of what looked to be a panther, mixed in with a tiger, charge down the hallway.

Harry was having a lot of fun. Or at least, Nathan thought he was having fun, it was hard to pick out his laughter over the screams of the students, especially the girls, and some guys too. The trip was otherwise short, and uneventful, unless you'd count the sight of the poor Neville fainting in the middle of the hallway. Nathan paused in his journey to nudge him to the side, and prop him up on the wall. He was a good kid, and from Nathans calculations, didn't have very many friends either. Nathan made an other silent vow to himself to help the boy gain some confidence, and then someday he would be as great as his mother and father once were. Nathan had heard what had happened to them from Poppy during his stay in the Hospital Wing, and he didn't take it very well.

Frank and Alice Longbottom were both very good friends and allies to Nathan during his training as an Auror. They had been in the same class, and made a formidable team, passing all the teamwork challenges. If only I was there, I could have done something! They wouldn't have ended up like that . . . I am sorry, my friends. I will help your son out, if it's the last thing I do.

Nathan skidded to a stop at the portrait of the Fat Lady. Harry jumped off and spoke the password, then ran inside before the portrait could swing all the way open. Nathan muttered a thanks to the Fat Lady, whom seemed shocked that he could speak. He went inside the Gryffindor tower at a much calmer pace. Again, he ignored the screaming and gracefully walked over to the fireplace, and laid down on the rug.

In mere seconds, Harry rushed back downstairs and ran to Nathan, several of the students warning him to stay back. He looked at them confused, then looked at Nathan. He nodded, letting him know to tell his fellow Gryffindors.

"It's all right guys, that is just Professor Potter, you know. Nathan?"

The students were shocked. Nathan was even more shocked when the seventh year girls surrounded him, and started cooing. He changed back, not noticing the admiring stares turn to lust-filled ones.

"Now ladies, I am still a Professor, so none of that."

All of them squealed and ran off giggling madly, leaving Nathan confused. After a moment, he had a realization. The horrors of teenage crushes have just been bestowed to him on a silver platter, courtesy of the asshole called Fate. He groaned, acknowledging Harry's question of, "Are you OK Nathan?" with a hesitant nod.

"I will be, I think . . . I hope so."

* * *

A/N: Nathan has a healthy respect for the women population out of fear, for women can be scary. This coming from a girl, I should know. 

Nathan: You are scary too, ya know. . .  
Courtney: Yes, I know. --anime sweatdrop--  
Nathan: Your not going to hit me, are you?  
Courtney: Only if you refuse to do something for me.  
Nathan: And that would be . . . ?  
--Courtney whispers something in Nathan's ear--  
Nathan: Courtney does not own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor the book series. --anime sweatdrop-- She only owns me, my Animagus form, and the plotline.  
Courtney: Good. Now that we have that clear, let us go and plot evil things for the next chapter! Muah hahahaha!  
--Both poof away--

I have a few friends who can be quite scary when they want to be, and I pity the male population because of it. Anyways, I hope this answers some questions. And I do know where I am going with this story, and you will find out if you are willing to stay along for the ride, cause it is going to be PRETTY wild!

---And as for Nathan's Animagus, it is a Indian Tigantheser (pronounced: TIE-Ganth-eser.) As it was described, it looks like a cross between a Tiger and a Panther. Its fur is black with grey and white tiger stripes, with the head of a panther, and the body structure of a tiger. Eyes are the same dark blue as Nathan's, except the pupil is slitted.

R&R, please and thank-you!


	8. Lessons in Humility

Nathan: You are so mean!

Courtney: What? It contributes to the plot!

Nathan: HOW DOES ME BEING HUMILIATED BY THAT OLD FART CONTRIBUTE TO THE PLOT!

Courtney: You'll see! --singsong voice-- Oh calm down! There is steam coming out of your ears.

Nathan: Wha-- SEVERUS!!!!!!!

-- Severus cackles in the distance, hiding a empty potions bottle up his sleeve--

Nathan: OH! This means WAR!

--Courtney jabs Nathan in the ribs, jogging his memory of his job--

Nathan:( Courtney does not own any of the Harry Potter characters OR the storyline. Only me. . . GET BACK HERE SEVERUS, YOU B#$D!

Courtney: Good slave! XD

* * *

Chapter Eight:

_Lessons in Humility_

* * *

Nathan had finally made it up to Dumbledore's office, having dropped Harry off at the Great Hall. He gave the password to the statue of a Griffin, then stepped onto the rotating stair case after quickly changing back to his human form. He rushed up the stairs and knocked on the door nervously. Dumbledore beckoned for him to come in, and Nathan did so hurriedly. 

"Nathan, dear boy. To what do I owe this surprise visit?"

"Voldemort is in the castle. I know this, Albus, from my connection to all things that are dark, as you should already know from my story, and as you can clearly see, they are glowing"

The headmaster frowned, "Does it always appear in such an obvious form?"

"Would you prefer that my whole body lights up like a torch?" Nathan sighed. "Yes, it will always appear like this. How brightly my eyes are glowing will show how close the darkness is. I can hide it with illusions that will alarm me, and only a handful of people when they begin to glow with a soft buzz in their ears. It grows to the approximate level of a muggle fire alarm, though not as shrill, when the darkness is in mine and theirs immediate vicinity. I can only do this for three people at a time, but anyways, I'm babbling. We have more important things to worry about, like Voldemort."

Nathan scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Thing is, Harry saw it. But I didn't tell him what it means yet. I am going to tell him, I will not hide my past life or who I am from him. He deserves to know what I am, and what I am capable of. . ." Nathan leaned back in his chair, rubbing his left hand, " I am going to teach him Albus, for I fear that he needs it. I see dark times ahead, do you as well?"

And for a moment, Albus looked every year his age. "Yes, I do. I always had a feeling that this peace would not last. With you back, and your feelings on it as well, it makes it that much more real. I'm afraid to admit that I myself would have avoided that reality."

Nathan nodded in understanding, "We all have our faults, I would not blame you for making that choice, I have a hard time accepting it as well. Do you want to know what Harry has asked of me?" Albus nodded, his curiosity grabbed, "He asked if he could live with me. I see a darkness in his eyes, as I once saw in Severus', and you know his story. He did not have a childhood. Would you by any chance know why?"

Albus' eyes darkened, "The Dursley's. . ."

"My thought's exactly. I will look into it, so try not to let this worry you too much."

"They were supposed to look after him, to **love **him! I should have listened to Minerva. . ."

"What's past is past, and I intend to make up for it. I will give Harry James Potter the life, the family, that he so deserves, he so craves. On my honor, and my life, I will protect and nurture my brother's son." He held out his left hand, a band of light surrounding it briefly. " You still have a chance to make up for past mistakes, Albus. There is always a chance for those who are willing to seize it."

The benevolent wizard shook his head, "The boy would probably never forgive me when he finds out."

Nathan tilted his head to the side, "Do not have so little faith Albus. Harry, from what I can feel from him, is so full of love, of forgiveness. He will understand that what you did was of the best intentions."

Nathan stood up to leave, "We should head for the Hall or we'll miss breakfast. Have a lemon drop, and put a smile on, you old coot. I still love you!"

Albus blinked, then burst out laughing, soon followed by Nathan.

"You always were capable of making anyone feel better with the simplest of words, dear boy." his eyes were alight with that mysterious twinkle.

"I try, old friend. I try."

* * *

The Great Hall buzzed with the latest rumors, all surrounding the Boy Who Lived, and the nice new Professor Potter. The rumors became more and more outrageous each time it was passed on to another. To the great annoyance of said Boy Who Lived. 

Harry was overwhelmed by the bombardment of questions from his fellow Gryffindors, only managing to answer a few of them. He got so aggravated that he told them all to leave him alone, and not to listen to the idiotic rumors. The Slytherins would be bad enough, with their jeering comments. Harry sighed, and picked over his food as he pondered about his uncle. He was such a strange man -- speak of the devil. The Great Hall doors opened to reveal Nathan in his Animagus form . . . with Dumbledore riding on top?!?!

"Oh, bloody hell . . ." Harry slammed his head onto the table.

Nathaniel Potter was beyond strange.

* * *

"Dumbledore, when said to lighten up, I did not mean this. . ." 

The ancient man laughed, "Come now Nathaniel, you'll get your side of the bargain. Put a smile on!"

_God hates me, God hates me, God hates me, God hates me, God hates me, God hates me. . . ._

The whole hall was silent, for the exception of Harry banging his head on the table, muttering '_bloody hell, God hates me!'_ after every bang.

"You can get off now, Dumbledore . . ." Nathan said with a huge sigh.

Dumbledore just laughed all the while. He got down, and walked up to the staff table. Nathan slipped over to the Gryffindor table, ignoring the terrified squeals from the first years. He nudged Harry, and the boy stopped banging his head. Harry saw the embarrassment in Nathan's eyes, though they were laughing slightly. There was a huge red mark on Harry's forehead from banging his head on the table. He changed back into his own self, his face red in embarrassment.

"Never make bargains with Dumbledore, you'll regret it later on."

* * *

A/N: Well, its short, but it's a chapter. And now we have all learned a life long lesson. You never make a bargain with a insane old codger like Albus Dumbledore (who very much reminds me of my grandfather, except he is more grumpy). Anyway, toodles!

R&R please and thank-you!


End file.
